This invention relates to a reflectorized sign symbol, a reflectorized symbol sign, and methods of fabricating and assembling the same, and more particularly, to such symbols, signs and methods wherein the sign symbols are formed in a new and unique manner so as to be readily adaptable for forming virtually any size and shape of reflectorized sign conveying virtually any information desired. Furthermore, any sign so formed may be conveniently assembled from the particularly contructed sign symbols directly at the erection site and in markedly less time than has heretofore been required for the similar prior sign constructions. Still further, after a period of use of any of the uniquely formed sign symbols and signs of the present invention, the sign symbols of the particular sign, due to the particular manner of attachment to a sign panel, may be relatively easily removed and replaced for either sign symbol renewal to convey the same information or replacement to convey new and different information, while still using the same basic sign panel and without any later indication that such sign symbol renewal or replacement has been made.
In the more modern sign constructions, reflectorization of the sign symbols including both the information and border symbols by the use of appropriate reflectors positioned thereon have been quite extensively used, a prime example thereof being the more recent highway and freeway signs. As a matter of fact, many of the present state and city highway codes, due to the vast increase in traffic congestion through the years, now require that all or at least most highway signs will be what is termed "fail-safe". This means that even though these highway signs are either fully lighted or are in areas that are maintained fully artifically lighted during the night hours, these signs must be fully reflectorized so as to be readily distinguishable in the event of power failures or the malfunction of the power supply to the particular sign. With the signs being fully reflectorized, the signs can still be fully distinguishable by virtue of relatively minor light sources and particularly at least by virtue of the headlights of the motor vehicles using the highways.
One of the more common means of providing reflectorized signs prior to the present invention has been the formation of the letters, numbers, directional arrows, and sometimes borders of the signs, from embossed aluminum or steel sheets. The letters are formed with rearwardly directed beveled edges which retain the major portion of the particular sign symbols spaced forwardly of the particular sign panel face upon which such symbols are to be mounted. Reflector holes are then punched in the sign symbols at appropriate locations and the reflectors are inserted from rearwardly of the sign symbol through the reflector holes where they are permanently positioned in the rigid metal sign symbols by heat sealing.
In the assembly of the final sign, after the exact positioning of each of the sign symbols is determined as to its location on the sign panel face, the sign symbols are attached to the sign panel face by rivets. This requires that each of the sign symbols will be temporarily securely retained at its particular final position while rivet holes are drilled through the beveled edges of the sign symbol and simultaneously through the sign panel. Following, the attaching rivets are inserted and pulled to complete the rivet attachment thereby permanently securing the sign symbols to the sign panel face. A further consideration in the use of rivets for sign symbol attachment is that if the sign panel or the sign symbols are formed of steel, the rivet holes once formed must be treated to prevent the future rusting of the metal at such rivet holes.
Now, with this sign construction procedure in mind, it can be easily appreciated that with all of the apparent difficulties encountered in riveting the sign symbols to the face of the sign panel, most of the prior signs of this form have been totally constructed in a shop or factory remote from the site of erection and then taken to such site for such erection. In this manner, the tedious riveting fastening of the sign symbols may be accomplished more conveniently and economically since factory-oriented jigs and fixtures may be used and permanently mounted, as opposed to portable, tools may be used. Furthermore in the case of highway signs and particularly those to be erected at or over relatively congested highways presently being used, the period of exposure to the dangers of moving traffic by the workmen or the period of time required to interrupt traffic is greatly reduced.
This present procedure with the presently constructed reflectorized signs may not be excessively troublesome where new signs are involved even though the fabrication and assembly procedures are relatively difficult, the signs can still be fabricated and assembled remote from the highway erection site. However, after signs have been installed and have been used for a period of time, various deteriorating conditions including both normal and the more severe inclement weather conditions result in the requirement that the sign symbols be replaced. Also, as traffic patterns change relative to a given highway or freeway, complete alteration of information symbols can be required or the display of different instructional material.
In either case, with sign symbols mounted by the usual riveting as described, the symbol changing and replacement procedures are obviously quite tedious and time-consuming. If the sign symbols are merely to be renewed, the old symbols are removed by severing the fastening rivets thereof, the new symbols are temporarily secured in place, and the new rivets installed through preexisting or newly formed rivet holes. If completely different sign symbols are to be installed, there is always the tedious forming of new rivet holes prior to rivet installation, and most frequently there will be old, unused rivet holes in the sign panel which must either remain to present an unsightly appearance or must be filled and perhaps will be less noticeable.
One of the prime problems involved is just where these required, difficult sign symbol operations should be performed. If the sign panel is left in its original erected location, the workmen required to perform these operations are necessarily suspended at heights above or adjacent the highways and there is again the necessity of either exposing such workmen to the dangers of traffic congestion or interrupting traffic flow for a relatively long period of time during which the work can be accomplished. The other choice is the dismounting of the entire sign and the performance of the work at ground level either adjacent the highway or by removal of the sign to the factory of shop. In either case, troublesome time and expense are involved.
As a still further important consideration, even though most of the more recent highway signs have been of the described reflectorized construction, there is still the problem of replacement of many old highway sign constructions which were originally not reflectorized. Unless these old non-reflectorized signs are to be completely replaced, the requirement is again presented relative to the replacement of the sign symbols thereof. Again, all of the same problems are involved, that is, rivet removal, new rivet holes, rivet replacement and the problems of just where all of these tedious operations are to be performed.